A Question For Them
by ninjagoboy12
Summary: It's been years since the creation and destruction of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Now a man must pay for it's rebirth, in a new world, in a new time will he find the truth? (Also available on Wattpad Account: Moriento625)
1. Prologue

They say, _"Old memories never die._ " I prefer the saying, _"Old experiences never die."_

In this case though, I would've let those experiences die and burn. Unfortunately, the past never stays buried for too long...

My name is Minato Saisei, I was a prodigy back in Japan as well as a glorified NEET. Now, what was I doing in front of a well-known family restaurant? Besides eating pretty normal food, I was here to get a _'job'_ that will kill me by the end of the week. What do I mean? Well, I may need to tell you a bit more about myself.

Back when I was a child, I was obsessed with the idea of Artificial Intelligence. I studied several thesis and scientific discoveries on Artificial Intelligence. After so many years, I had found an almost perfected example of A.I, it had so much potential. Sadly, it was corrupted by _'small'_ lie.

What am I talking about? Well, if you consider a _'small'_ lie to be a hidden murder mystery, a _so called_ possessed objects, and a minimum wage check... Yeah, I guess it's pretty small.

I had been that observing place for years and now I get a chance to make them better.

The A.I in those _'things'_ had been a danger to most. When I got the chance to see them, I always smiled but deep inside I knew I could improve them. So I studied them and found so many things. Beyond code, beyond programming... This was a new lifeform in itself.

But then, they were shut down. I needed to find a way to put them together again and when I finally worked hard enough, I was employed to rebuild them. Made them more human...

I was such a child back then, I realized afterwards that this was not what I wanted. My work had gone too far, I tried to end it but it was all in vain. The company had invested too much money already, as if they couldn't get another bumbling idiot to rebuild their work, I mean how many times has this place been rebuilt?

Now, I only have one chance to end all this. To go back, to where it began...

 **GRAND RE-OPENING!**

 **FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA YEAR: 2135**

 **ALSO LOOKING FOR A NEW NIGHT GUARD**

 _'How much did they pay again?'_


	2. A New World, A New Show

"Now that we have your paperwork, it shouldn't take too long for you to begin your job as the new night guard of Freddy Fazbear Entertainment."

I shivered a little bit when he said those words.

The man, I was speaking to was the manager of this place. He was dressed in a rather fancy suit, almost too fancy if you ask me. He had a presence of someone who had been working for this company for years.

This man had noticed my discomfort and said, "Don't worry about those rumors, you may have heard about this place, I mean those engineers have fixed all the bugs in those animatronics. Heck, I mean they look more human now anyways-"

"Let me guess, it's too relieve some of the people who were scared of the old models?" I knew a lot more, than this guy about those things.

"Well, yeah but still you have to admit it is amazing." He said almost admiring the _'animatronics.'_

"You seem to have a bit of a connection with these things." I mean, considering the fact that I was once obsessed with these things.

"My grandfather took me here when I was young. I loved the presence of these guys especially the one in the jack-in-the box."

 _'I knew there was a reason he liked this place too much.'_ My thoughts on this guy was that he seemed very naïve, not the type of person I'd befriend.

"You mean the Marionette?" When it came to these animatronics, I knew everything.

"What an odd name... I always called it the Puppet you know."

"Most people called it that, since the children couldn't pronounce Marionette."

He smiled then said, "Well since we're gonna be working together for a while, I might as well introduce myself. The name's Jack Marcus call me Jack." He then offered his hand.

"My name is Minato Saisei, I came from Japan in order to study more about these 'animatronics'. Just call me Minato." I shook his hand as I introduced myself.

"Hm... Wait, are you by any chance related to the Saisei who rebuilt these animatronics?"

I would say that I'm the Saisei who built these animatronics but I would attract attention plus I'm 17 years old so that would be too unbelievable.

"Yeah, I'm related to him-" I was cut off as he immediately began firing so many questions.

"How did he make them move?"

"How much money did it cost?"

Man, if he keeps asking more questions, I bet a gatling gun would blush.

"Whoa, calm down for a sec." I tried to tell him that I didn't know much about how these things work.

"Really? Well, I guess if you really did know how these things function, you wouldn't have come here for a job." He finally took a breather.

"But can I ask you one more question?"

"You already did." Sarcasm for the win!

"Hahaha... I'll ask you anyway. Why can't the animatronics talk? I mean they already have bodies similar to ours..."

"Well, my uh...uncle said that the company needed to save up on money so he had to cut that feature out."

"Man, I can imagine how much those things must've cost." He said referring to the new animatronics.

 _'Nah, they barely cost anything. I mean, the software I wanted to make, costed too much so they forced me to reuse all the previous software and just 'improvise' as well as forcing me to reuse some of the old parts of the animatronics...'_ Is what I would've said, if it weren't for the fact that saying that would just prove that I know too much. Then, he'd continue to spout out more questions.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"Uh...Sorry I was just so excited."

"Don't worry, I was just about to show you the new and improved Freddy and Friends." He then pulled away the covers on the stage to show the new gang to a new audience.

 _'I never thought, I would see those things again...'_ These thoughts were my last as their show finally began.


	3. An Eventful Day

You know the best part about making something amazing is the fact that everyone else is going to be amazed by the thing you made. Unfortunately, no one knew what I made but still it's a bittersweet moment.

Everyone was amazed at the show despite the animatronics not having voices but they could play simple instruments and it appears as though, they can interact with both children and adults alike.

 _'Whew, I thought I couldn't solve that problem between the animatronics and adults...'_

"Man, your uncle's the best. He rebuilt these things and made them even better. Heck, I highly doubt these things could be animatronics anymore, they're like Androids already." Jack said almost drooling on the floor in admiration.

"Yep, he really is the best..." In fact, I know for fact he would be gloating if it weren't for the fact that nothing has changed despite everything he's done and-

I just went over the edge didn't I?

The animatronics, you know what I think I'll call them androids, thanks for the idea Jack! The androids had finished their show.

"That show felt like I was taking a trip to childhood lane, although I am sad only four of them got produced for now. I mean, it's not even the main four characters." Jack looked disappointed. You see the restaurant ordered me to make only four of the animatronics and they told me to build, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Mangle.

Their designs were inspired by their previous reincarnation except for the fact they were human-ized. They wanted their designs to be anime-esque since that was hip-and-in plus, Japan had been doing that with the music industry lately with the new Vocal game characters. Personally, it was very awkward the first time, especially since I had to make the female frame... Don't look at me like that you perverts.

"Do you have any idea, why they didn't include Foxy?"

"Well, I think it's to balance the boy and girl count between the characters. I mean, Foxy does have a record of scaring nearly anyone..."

"Yeah, but he's a classic plus the creator could've made him handsome plus who are we going to pair with Mangle?!" Jack, get yourself together, you have a restaurant to run. We have no time for you to contemplate how your ship sunk.

So after a couple of hours...

"You know, maybe they should've called this place a babysitting business instead of pizzeria. I mean the animatronics even take care of the children better than their parents. The creator must've really been prepared for anything." Jack once again admiring my work. Although, I'll have to ask him to keep it down cause the parents might hear him.

"Hey! You, Chica come here!" A male voice called out for one of my animatronics.

Of course, Chica had to obey since they had the obligatory order to bow to the every whim of each person here.

 _'You know, I kinda get the reason of how they became cold blooded killers overnight...'_

"Hey, that's it. Why don't you come with me and my boys to some far off place away from here?" The man had slung his arm over Chica's shoulder.

Although, Chica obviously did not understand their behavior. I did install a rather important function...

That lets her kick ass.

As several of the delinquent's friends had cornered her, she then started up her security protocol and all hell broke loose...

Let's just say several bones and screams were broken and heard. Also, the men were arrested for attempting to _'tamper'_ with the animatronics.

You know, they should pay the androids for protecting me instead of the other way around...

 _'Why am I getting a sudden chill, like someone already said that joke?'_

"Despite looking more human and acting kinder to everyone... They can still be pretty scary."

"You have a point there, Jack." As we looked upon the delinquent and his friends getting arrested.

"Well, I have to finish sorting some paperwork. You think you can handle the rest?" Wow, is that still you Jack? I mean, you look like an actual manager instead of a fangirl of my creations.

"Uh...Yeah, sure." I was still disbelief.

"Okay, see you!" He then began to skip happily towards his office.

Then my stomach began to rumble...

"Oh yeah, I haven't eaten lunch yet." I though aloud and then found a table for me to eat in.

"Uh...Which one of the androids should I call?" I observed that both Freddy and Bonnie were being forced to pose like a couple because those fujoshis were pairing them up.

 _'I pity them so much...'_

Chica was still arresting a couple of people and Mangle was...nowhere to be found.

"Huh...Oh right, yeah there was an error in her software that caused her to act shy towards customers but she liked hanging out with the children..." I also know the only method to find her.

"Mangle!" What? Did you expect me to stand and try to find her myself? Sadly, no one came.

"Okay, I'll just find her instead." I stood up and went in the children's area which was filled with slides and puzzles.

 _'You know, if I was still a kid, I would...Nevermind I still want to play in this place.'_

I got on the highest slide and prepared my body for the effect of gravity. I then felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was...Mangle and a female child.

"Uh...Mister aren't you a little too old for this ride?"

"The answer to that little child is something that I cannot answer, given that this slide did not have any proper age restrictions." The child looked confused with my snarky comment and Mangle giggled at the child's reaction.

"Anyways, what are you two doing here?"

"Miss Mangle tried to help me down earlier but then she was surprised by the height of the slide."

 _'Hm...Could I have accidentally added emotions while I was tinkering with the A.I '_

"That's interesting, I don't remember adding that much emotion to the A.I, someone could've messed with or tried to improve the A.I at least." I said questioning, the events which may have taken place after the birth of my creations.

"Mister, my mommy is looking for me now..."

"Oh yeah, well why don't you come slide with me?"

And so, the child began to cling to Mangle and she held on to my pants for dear life.

 _'The probability of us surviving this with our pride...'_ We then began to slide downwards.

 _'A definite zero!'_ Why do people make these kinds of slides!?

After a couple of tumbles, trips , and men which angrily stared at me for being able to hang out with an animatronic... We finally brought the child to her parents.

"Thank you so much young man." The mother then began to berate her child for going on the highest slide.

 _'Why do I feel like I forgot-'_

My stomach then began to grumble again.

Mangle reacted to this and began to give me a menu.

I decided to order... a lot.

"So... How was your day?" Jack asked as he came out of his office.

"It was...Eventful."

"Really? Well, I guess getting to go down a slide with a pretty animatronic really does have some fulfillment." He spoke in a rather suggestive voice.

"Whoa, I may be a fan of Artificial Intelligence and androids but not that much..."

"Whatever, you say,"

Jack began to clean the store and then he tells me, "Anyways, you got the job. You begin tomorrow kid."

"Hm...See you tomorrow."

 **"Tomorrow is Another day..."**


	4. An Entertaining Day (Bonus)

I felt an odd tingling sensation when we were finally activated for the show...

It felt so familiar, yet at the same time so different. I guess, we really did belong on the stage like our creator had said.

"Introducing, Freddy and Friends! Give them a round of applause!" The audience then began clapping and cheering for us.

Freddy, then prepared his guitar and Bonnie began to drum, while Chica prepared her bass guitar. I was assigned to the maracas since I had lacked the skills deemed necessary for the show.

Despite my little participation in the band, we still received a lot of praise from the crowd. We were then told by our programming to initiate, **"PARTY MODE"** which means that we have to support and help all of the customers.

A lot of people had wanted to have a photograph with me but I was distracted by a small female child, who had wanted assistance to ride the Infinity Slide which required children like her to ride with the supervision from a guardian or parent.

A part of me had wanted to find her parents and another part had wanted me to supervise the child on her activity. Unfortunately, there was an odd feeling that wanted me to join the child and see to it that she enjoys the slide even without the necessary support from her parents.

We then began our climb towards the top of the slide and then for some reason, I had stopped moving and my hands and feet began shaking...

I checked if there was any screws loose or if some of my mechanical parts began to rust. As I did my diagnostic check-up, I saw that there were no errors and I was up to 100% capacity.

I looked at the child, she too looked disheartened with the situation and asked me, "Are you scared of heights too, Miss Mangle?"

Was I scared? I did not understand the feeling of fear nor any other human emotion. I still needed to answer her question and there was no point in lying to such a child. I nodded.

"I see, so I guess we're stuck here until my mommy finds us..." The child looked as though she was about to cry so I gave her a supportive gesture that normally calms down a child, a hug.

We tried to find people who could help us but it was only children and teenagers that wanted to ride the slide. I lacked the capacity to properly speak in their language and no one seemed to know sign language.

That was until, I found a familiar looking man. He wore black-rimmed glasses and had the appearance of a 17 year old teenager. He looked as though he lacked sleep and was in deep thought. I then tapped on his shoulder and he immediately faced us and then the child said, " Uh... Mister aren't you a little too old for this ride?"

The man answered with a rather incomprehensible comment that a child wouldn't understand, so I merely giggled at their interaction.

The child began to explain the situation that we were in, he then looked as if he noticed something was off and began to contemplate his thoughts.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were once more interrupted by the child noticing her parents had begun to look for her.

The man suggested that we hold on to him while we slide towards the ground. While not a bad idea, my hands still clung to him too tightly.

I did not understand, the reasons for this sensation.

We had received the attention of a lot people especially the male population, several of the males had a rather odd face, each time they see the man that helped us. We then returned the child to her parents but the child had given me a sort of memento before she left. It was a small heart sticker, I did not know much about human emotion but I felt...Satisfied.

I then heard a grumbling sound. I noticed the man looked like he was lacking energy and I had forgotten that my main objective was the service of food.

I offered the man a menu. He had chosen, a big Freddy combo.

He then thanked me for the meal, as he stood, I quickly grabbed hold of his hand and shook it, to show my appreciation, for the support he gave earlier.

"Oh, you're trying to thank me. Aren't you? Well I would've preferred a free meal but hey, beggars can't be choosers." He had return the gesture and shook my hand, then he smiled and walked away.

This day was...Entertaining even for someone like me... Sadly, the sun has to go down... **Eventually.**


	5. The First Of Many

It was time for me to get ready, I had studied this place and the animatronics for years. Still, I never expected that I would have to experience the same thing that _'those'_ guys had to go through.

Was I scared? You bet, I was. I can't let that fact stop me from taking responsibility for what I've done. This has to end, one way or another...

"Hey Minato, good to see you here!" Jack greeted me with a welcoming smile which I returned.

"So how were the animatronics, last night?" I asked him with a concerned tone.

"Oh they were fine, although, the mechanics told me that they had finally installed a proper night mode. They might still act around as the week progresses." He began to tell me that the animatronics almost didn't move around at all, with the exemption of Bonnie which had moved in the last hour.

 _'So they're still adjusting... I can't waste time, if I still live by the end of the week it would've done no good, their A.I might adapt to the security night mode system and they could cause even more trouble...'_

"So are you ready for your shift?" Jack had snapped me out of my thoughts and I simply nodded to answer his question. He then began to relay instructions as we headed to my office.

"Remember, if in case the animatronics ever move or get too close to the office, you simply need to close the doors. You might want to keep them open if you want the connection of your computer to work with the cameras installed in each of the animatronics eyes... Good thing, they stopped using the old doors, I mean seriously those things consumed energy when they were closed, can you believe that?" A small smile emitted from my face as he said this joke.

"Yeah, sure that was pretty stupid but letting the connection of the computer be interrupted by a simple door is a lot dumber."

"Well, since you are going to have to use reserve power instead of actual electricity, so that might be the reason why the connection between the animatronics and the computer is fairly weak. You can still use the security cameras but they can only do so much, since the only a few of the cameras actually got set-up."

 _'How cheap are they?!'_ were my thoughts as he finally directed me to my office.

It was fairly high tech and had a bunch of screens connected to a computer, it seems that they finally had enough tech for the night guard. The area had two doors which could both be closed, although, my creations would soon grow an immunity to these doors since I had made sure that no simple obstacle could stop them after they had faced it enough times...

' _Which could've been good news...If it weren't for the fact it was being used on me.'_

"So...Uh, I'll leave you to your devices and hope that you don't get wires stuffed into your head. I'll see you tomorrow!" He then began to laugh and walked, towards the exit and left the building.

 _'Wait, did he say that I might get wires stuffed into my head?'_ I let the thought sink in and realized that I had forgotten to make preparations in case, I meet my untimely demise. Oh well...

I then began to install my software into the computer. The program, I had installed would allow me to hack into the animatronics easier and prevent them from even getting too close and immediately forces them to return to their original positions. Sadly, I still have to enter the algorithms manually and that might take some time. If I master using both the doors and my innate hacking ability, I just might survive the night.

 _'Emphasis on might...'_

 **12:00**

Finally, this is where it all begins.

I took a look at the cameras which allowed me to see the point of view of the animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all still on the Show Stage and Mangle was in the Supply Closet for some reason.

 _'I wonder, what was she doing there in the morning?'_

So far there was no visible movement in the animatronics, I still need to be on my guard if the notes I had collected throughout the years had been correct then, I have to study their behavior starting now.

 **1:00**

 _'Things are getting interesting...'_ Bonnie and Chica had begun to move towards the Main Hall while Freddy and Mangle show no change in behavior.

 _'So Chica and Bonnie often use the frontal assault while Freddy and Mangle keep to themselves and wait for the appropriate action. Not a bad strategy, except for the fact that I found some old training tapes that already warned me of this fact.'_

I kept tabs on both Chica and Bonnie as they continued to get closer to the office. I had prepared the program and entered several codes for them.

 **2:00**

Chica and Bonnie split up and they began to enter the East Hall and the West Hall respectively. I sent the codes to their software and... It worked! Eureka!

They were returning to their positions and it appears as though they've changed up the security protocols to make sure that I don't do the same move again.

 _'Alright, bring it on!'_ I had always loved a challenge and it was time to show them that their creator wasn't going to go down so easily...

 **4:00**

It was fairly odd that none of them attacked for almost an hour but it appears as though Mangle has begun her attack. I can see through her eyes that she was moving towards the Game Area which was fairly farther away but then I all of a sudden lost connection to her eyes.

 _'What?! How did she-'_ I did not have enough time before I noticed on the security cams that Mangle was slowly walking towards the East Hall.

 _'I see...So they managed to hack my computer. Great! Now I have to fix this thing and prepare the codes for Mangle!'_

 **5:00**

"Oh come on! Work! They're going to put wires in my head!" They say that one of the first signs of insanity is talking to inanimate objects. I would've preferred to call the first sign of desperation.

I got the computer to work again but I heard footsteps getting closer. I closed the door closest to the East Hall and heard banging.

"Great, now I'm going to have to send the code while opening the door with the right timing! Life loves me!" I panicky began to type the algorithm and the codes for Mangle. Until, I noticed that the banging on the door stopped.

"Uh..." I then realized that there was now another sound of footsteps emanating from the West Hall and it was moving fast. I couldn't enter the code in time and decided to do the next best thing...

 _'Saitama-sensei, this one's for you!'_ I reeled in my fist and punched...Mangle's left eye out.

"Oh shit!" I began to check up on the animatronic and noticed that the eye had been almost destroyed.

 _'I need to fix this and fast! Otherwise, Jack is going to fire my ass and my mission would've been for naught.'_ I couldn't get to the Parts and Service Room without any other animatronics getting in my way.

My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Freddy Fazbear... in an odd yellow color. He also did not have any eyes and in a way he looked...demonic. I did not remember making anything like this.

 _'Well, it's my first time wearing this uniform and I already have to wash it.'_

He did not attack me at all and simply gestured towards a tool box that had some parts. He also gave me an image of Mangle before her upgrade then immediately left but I could've sworn that I heard him say...

 **"IT'S ME."**

Then an alarm played signifying that it was morning and the animatronics went back to their original positions.

I still had time to make some repairs since no one ever comes to a restaurant this early. I looked at the image and saw that there was still a way to fix this by making Mangle more Mangled.

I replaced her eye with a small replacement lens, since the eye I one-punched no longer fit and I also put a small head which connects to her back which can either be adorable or frightening, either way I still think it looks cool.

I finished the job and began to think about the Yellow-Freddy, I had thought he was a simple myth, a story that was written by an almost insane man and it seemed to me that he knew this was coming so he prepared the appropriate parts and tools.

I noticed that Mangle was reactivating and I stopped my thoughts to see if she can still function even with these make-shift repairs.

She appeared to be confused by the presence of a small head that had her eye but I still wanted to test her, I asked her if she could stand and she did albeit tumbling a bit but she was fine, she even appeared to be a little happier when she was playing with the small head, I had installed.

I had wanted to do a diagnostic check but a rather cheeky manager opened the restaurant for business and Mangle had begun to hide behind me.

"Good morning! Minato- Wait! What happened to her?" He said pointing to Mangle's new features.

I explained to him that I had panicked since he told me that they would put wires in me, he responded with, "That was just a joke dude..." Joke or not I knew it was true.

I told him, I saw an old of image of Mangle and tried to fix her to the best of my abilities.

"Well, at least she resembles her old model a bit more," he smiled and patted Mangle's head which caused Mangle to bury her head into my uniform.

"It appears as though she has gotten used to her new parts."

"That's not the only thing she got used to." Jack remarked with a rather suggestive tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I did not like where this was heading.

"Let's just hope your uncle put in _'those parts'_ if you know what I mean," Jack whispered in my ear then left me blushing with a rather oblivious Mangle.

I was almost about to leave until my stomach began to rumble. Mangle heard the sound of distress from my stomach and offered me a menu again.

 _'You know, if these animatronics aren't going to be the death of me, it's probably going to be the calories in their food...'_


	6. A Creator's Duty

After that night, I realized that perhaps I simply can't destroy my greatest creation. I have a responsibility to destroy those things but I also have a responsibility to nurture them. Despite, my childish intentions, I made them to show that we as a race have the capacity to take care of other beings. I guess, in the end I was still childish...but being childish does mean that I have much to learn.

I need to understand my creations more, I have to observe them and see if I still have, it in my abilities to solve their problems.

"Hey! Wake up!" a rather familiar voice had awoken me from my slumber. I slowly wiped some dust off my eyes and saw that the voice belonged to Jack.

"Man, must've been a rough night eh?" More than you can imagine, Jack...

"I just really didn't get sleep before my shift..." I began yawning before I could finish saying anything to Jack.

"Well, better get home. Do you want me to take you to your house?" I shook my head in reply to his question.

"Okay, just make sure you make it back for today's shift." He then helped me to get outside of the restaurant.

 _'Man, I really need to get some sleep...'_

Sometime after I rode the taxi and a little ride down the train... I finally got home to my appartment and met the most beloved being in the whole world, my bed... I soon left the world for slumber-land!

I found myself lost in some sort of a labyrinth, I noticed that this place was comprised of the colors purple and yellow. The colors seemed to keep clashing at each other and I saw some of the animatronics in a rather wrecked form, it was a rather odd sight to see and I would've thought it was utter nonsense until I heard a familiar voice...

 _ **"SAVE THEM! SAVE THEM! SAVE THEM!"**_

Pain immediately entered my head, I've never felt so much in my whole life. I tried to get up but a demonic purple face soon faced me as if taunting me. He whispered to me for one last time, _**"You can't."**_

I woke up, sweating so much, I could barely breathe after that. It felt so real and...

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on my door. I quickly got a new pair of clothes and opened the door. It appeared as though my visitors were the child from the other day and her mother.

"I saw that we had a new neighbor that moved and- Oh it's you!" The mother quickly shook my hand and introduced her daughter to me.

"Her name is Sally, you helped her get down the slide yesterday with the animatronic, remember?"

"Remember? How could I forget such an adorable little moment," I was being kind, so I had to exaggerate a bit.

"Well, we would love to invite you over for dinner. Wouldn't we honey?" Sally nodded her head happily.

"I could never say no to free food." I mean my anti-social behavior would never allow me to say no to food anyways.

"So you're the young man who saved my daughter yesterday...Hm..." It appeared as though Sally's mother exaggerated the story when they told to her father because, he was really _'thankful'_ and by thankful, of course I mean he's shaking my hand a little too tightly.

"Ehe...It was nothing really, sir." I lightly massaged my hand as I humbly told him that the story was a little too much.

"Hm...What a humble young man and he even called me sir!" He laughed and patted me on the back.

 _'I think I meant slap me on the back...'_ I should've stayed asleep.

"Okay, dinner's ready!" Sally's mother called out from the kitchen and we immediately went to the dining room.

"So young man, what do you do for a living?" Sally's father was obviously trying to begin chit-chat so I replied with, "I work as a night time security guard at Freddy Fazbear's." I continued eating after I had said this.

"I see, must have some muscle under all that skin eh..." Hey, don't insult my physical composition not my fault, physical exercise was too hard.

"Hey Sally, mind calling your sister." Sally's mother kindly asked her to get her sister out of her room and she did as she was requested.

Her sister had the appearance of a girl my age and had redish-brown hair which wasn't tamed, she would be called beautiful by some of my _'friends'_ but she looked as if she just had some horrible shit happen to her.

"This is Sally's older sister, Molly." Their mother prepared Molly's seat which was right next to me.

 _'Okay, Momma I see what you're doing...Just because, I'm Japanese doesn't mean I'm smart. Save for the fact that I had revived a nearly ancient and dangerous A.I after years of study and... Good thing, this is all in my head.'_

"Hey, how're you doing?" Molly asked me coldly while she was drinking her soup.

"Uh... I'm fine, how about you?"

"Super..." she sarcastically said while continuing her meal.

"Oh don't worry about her she just went through her latest break-up with Jimmy Troundle," her mother then began to get more food while my thoughts on this family had lessened.

 _'Yup, they are definitely trying to help their daughter get a rebound guy... Fucking idiots, I still have a job to do so no distractions, my ADHD is bad as it is. Also, why bother mentioning the whole name of a guy I'll never meet. These guys suck at acting normal...'_ My pessimistic thoughts were cut off by Sally motioning to get me closer to her.

"Hey, I know they're acting weird and they're trying to pair you with my older sister but I really prefer to see you with Miss Mangle." As much as I despise being paired with my creations, I have to agree with you kid. Seriously, I bet in the future you'd be way better without your family.

"Thanks, I guess..." I smiled and rubbed her head, she responded with a simple smile.

"Also, mommy says that I can hang out with Miss Mangle again if we come back, I really had fun," she was sparkling with energy that reminded me that my creations can make people happy and smiled...

 _ **'A child's smile is something you have to protect...'**_ Those were the words of a wise man, I had met during my trips had said to me. Perhaps, I need to think more about what I have to do with the animatronics.

"Well, thanks for the meal," I said my farewells to the family and their father said, "If you need any help or just want to visit, you can always come here neighbor!" Nope definitely going to avoid you, I already have enough people trying to ship me to other people and my creations.

"Uh...Yeah, sure." While I do despise the family for getting me into their little problems, I still have to thank them for the decent food and opening my eyes especially to Sally. I found out that I have a responsibility for my creations, I had made them and I simply cannot destroy them. I have to let children like Sally to see, the good in the animatronics.

"Alright, so destroying them is out of the question but what do I do?" I've tried everything, studied nearly every topic on A.I and I still couldn't solve it.

 _'I better think of it later, I have to focus on surviving the night... Wait a minute, I forgot to prepare my will!'_ Too late, I entered the restaurant already...


	7. What One Needs

A month has passed since I began working in this restaurant. I've decided that perhaps trying to destroy the animatronics I worked so hard to create, probably wasn't the best idea. I had forgotten that many people have already invested everything into this and I still haven't discovered what those odd cryptic messages mean. So until, I find a severe problem to any person's life, I'll keep trying to fix my mistakes in a different route...

 _'And by different route, I mean the route that will make me feel more pain...'_ I sighed as I began to enter the code for Mangle's A.I.

So far, nothing has changed at all. I still feel that my knowledge surrounding the animatronic's backgrounds are still lacking, as the only improvement to my research is their attack patterns which now constantly change throughout the nights. Also, I learned that I should never give animatronics more than one head cause I immediately regret that decision when I realized that I have one more animatronic to hack.

 _'Thanks a lot Golden Freddy!'_ I named the Yellow-like Freddy, Golden Freddy because I only saw him once and that was only on the first night. I'm still worried about the way I'm going to fight him though, I've deduced that one of the night time security guards that left most of the recordings got killed by that _'thing_ ' so I know that it can't be a hallucination.

 _'Either that or this whole thing is just a dream and I've gone insane, we can never know.'_ Any theory seems logical about now.

My thoughts were interrupted by the alarm signifying it was 6:00 am.

"Hm...It's either my coffee's gotten stronger or you guys have gotten predictable...Probably the coffee, am I right?" I jokingly asked as I tapped on Freddy's deactivated head.

I noticed that the animatronics reboot when it's 6:00 am, that's probably the reason why they haven't killed anyone yet.

 _'Thank you, imaginary uncle who made a system in case their A.I goes rogue but now causes them to attack me!'_ After enough tinkering as to why this happens, I realized someone changed up the activation time of the night-time mode which would explain why they're much more _'milder'_ in the morning. I've tried fixing this but it might cause more trouble than it's worth.

"Hey! Enjoying your breakfast meal eh?" Jack, I still wonder how you manage this place without going into the office nearly half the day. I responded with a muffled, "Yeah..."

"Good to see you're getting the hang of it, I mean seriously, I thought I'd have to fire you after the _'One-Punch'_ incident...' I merely responded to the joke with a look that said, _'don't joke about the fact that I nearly failed my mission.'_

"You know, despite being here for a month. You're attitude still hasn't changed, you're still wearing the same old grumpy face," He then began to pinch my cheeks, so I reacted with slapping away his hands from my so-called _'grumpy-face.'_

"I think you need a girlfriend maybe that would help you with getting less stressed. Unless, of course you _'swing'_ that way..."

"First of all, I do not _'swing'_ that way and second a girlfriend would just distract me from doing my job besides I'm doing fine on my own anyways. Not being tied down by any relationship is good enough for me."

"Man, you sure a negative about a lot of things," he then scratched his head in a confused action as if he was asking himself, ' _What am I going to do about him?'_ I responded to him by saying, "I'm not negative, I just take a look at things in a more serious point of view."

"Anyways, I'm going home now, I've finished my food." I stood up and began to gather my belongings, until Jack ran after me. "Wait, I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Our family's about to get bigger!" He said with a bright smile.

"Whoa, did you want me to _'swing'_ that way? Cause I really don't."

"Not like that! I mean they're finally going to bring in..." He whispered into my ear something horrific for me anyways.

"SHIT! How does he keep moving that fast?" A new contestant has entered the battlefield and his name was Foxy the Pirate.

He was moving way too fast for me to hack so the only way I could stop him was by using the doors. Unfortunately, the doors are slowly getting battered due to the other battles, I've had with the animatronics.

 _'And here, I thought the torture was over. I was just joking about those guys being cheap!'_ Seriously, where'd they get enough money to produce a new animatronic, I'll never know.

I think that might've been the last joke, I would ever make. Since, he managed to fit into the hole in the door.

"Wait! Before you put wires and junk in my head, I'd like to say that I saved Mangle from a slide once so mind letting me slide and-" I couldn't continue what I was saying since he finally entered the office and for the first time ever I found myself questioning, _'Why'd I make these things so tall?!'_

So I ran around the office hoping to be able to get away from him but he managed to grab hold of my leg and began to drag me to the Parts and Service room. The other animatronics surrounded us, I realized there was only one way to escape this.

My new invention, a ball pen that has a 50-50 chance to paralyze them for a couple of seconds. I made it in case of an emergency and a last resort if I ever got caught. Bad news, is that this would probably only work once before their systems immediately begin to create protocols against these signals.

I couldn't get to the Security Room in time, so I found the next best thing... The Male's comfort room.

 _'You'd be surprised with the times, I've hidden in the comfort room when I was a child trying to get away from bullies...Memories!'_

I could only pray and hope that they'd never find me until 6:00 am. There were only fifteen minutes left before 6:00 am. I heard a couple of banging sounds near the door but it appeared as though they haven't spotted me yet. Until, I saw the shadow of a familiar figure coming closer. My guess was right, it was Mangle.

She tried looking through all the stalls but luckily she avoided mine and that I was short enough to hang my shirt near the door so you could say I was hanging by a _'thread.'_

 _'Dammit! Now I'm making horrible jokes, I really am going insane, am I?'_

My thoughts were cut off due to the fact that the frightening atmosphere was disrupted by a giggling Mangle.

I was curious as to what she was laughing about.

 _'Wait, could she be laughing about my pain? I know I ran oddly when the animatronics were chasing me but you don't have to make fun of it!'_

Sadly, my curiosity killed me and forced me to take a peek. I saw that she was playing with...The small head I had given her a month ago.

 _'Ah... I knew I was being too paranoid.'_ In this view, she looked way too adorable to be a killer but let's say she's tried to eliminate me more than once...

"I still remember the kick in...Those places." I shivered as I received those memories yet again.

Mangle immediately turned to face the stall I was in and kicked the door open. I got my face slammed near the door close to the stall.

"Ow!"

She immediately turned her head and stared me down.

 _'Yup, definitely remembering that she's still a murderous animatronic'_

I tried to fight back but it appears as though the small head had wrapped around me.

 _'I need to distract her...'_

"Uh...Hey, Mangle, it's funny how I got tangled, get it cause the small head wrapped around me and Mangle rhymes with tangle...and...Uh..." Her response to my joke was a simple cocked head.

She then snapped out of it and looked me in the eye as if to say, _'This is where it ends...'_

 _'I really do hope that I managed to finish that will.'_ I closed my eyes to accept my fate until... I was saved by the bell for the billionth time in my life.

"Yes!" I screamed as I accidently hit Mangle's extra head.

It appeared as though that Mangle had woken up from the night and shook her head as if trying to put together what had happened. She immediately saw blood dripping from my face and touched my cheek.

"Uh...Hey, what's up?" I too saw that Mangle's little head had left a little scar on my face.

Mangle's face was that of sadness and shame. I patted her on the head and said, "Hey, its fine. I was just being my careless self, don't worry about it and just smile." I smiled and hanged my arm around her since my legs were pretty much jelly after all that excitement.

She managed to get us out of the comfort room and gave me the first-aid kit.

After applying some disinfectant and a Band-Aid, I was ready for some breakfast.

I would've ate already if Mangle had not looked so disheartened. She appeared to be ignoring her little head and just looked depressed.

 _'Yeesh, and I thought I was bad, well I can't have a person or animatronic sadder than me now...'_ I stood up and gave a shot to comforting Mangle.

 _'The only option right now was...'_ I wrapped my arms around her and sang her a little Japanese rock song from an anime I loved. Don't judge me, I couldn't think of another song.

 _ **'Mawari mawatte saa ima kasanari atta mirai'**_

 _ **'Te o tori ate bokura chi wo hai tachimukau yo'**_

 _ **'Mawari mawatte saa ima sora ni hanatta negai'**_

 _ **'Makete tamaru ka'**_

 _ **'Yagate Kanata yume wo mamori tsudzukeru kara'**_

 _ **'We are saigo no Survivor!'**_

As I finished singing I noticed that Mangle had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Also, I had one question.

 _'How was it possible for an animatronic to fall asleep also, was my singing that bad that she broke her system and forced herself to shut down?'_

Oh well, I really needed to get home. I was too tired and sleepy...Maybe I can take a little nap...Hopefully, no one noticed us...

"Well, folks we have a sunny day for this city today, especially for folks who were hoping for their ships to sail... Man, I didn't think that Minato was that smooth with the ladies... I know that she's an animatronic but man that serenade at the end was amazing! Good thing, I managed to get here early and recorded it." Jack then watched the video for the hundredth time while waiting for Minato to wake up and Mangle to reactivate.


	8. A Fear To Be Addressed (Bonus)

It was my first day at the pizzeria, along with a smaller compatriot of my sister. It was codenamed: _"Cupcake"_. It was designed to support and help, my sister with her job. Cupcake was first given to my sister, Chica. I was to stay under the covers of the Pirate Cove until it was the appropriate time to come out.

I was finally unveiled to the crowd of adult and children. They were pleased with my appearance despite being notified of what my previous versions have done, I could not help but feel pride towards their reactions.

I soon played tag with the children and took some of the orders of the customers. I interacted with my brothers, Freddy and Bonnie. Despite not having met before, they took me as their own and immediately began to help me deal with some issues. My sister, Chica has also been very supportive with helping some of the people get used to me especially the male population.

Unfortunately, not everything has to go my way. My little sister, Mangle has constantly been avoiding me all day. I find it very odd that someone who, supposedly had the same frame as me would avoid me. I pleaded with my brothers to give me tips, to make the situation less complicated. They merely told me to ask Chica since she was much closer to Mangle.

Chica told me, **"Hm...Just wait in the kitchen for a sec,"** I went to the kitchen and I saw Mangle in there as well and then a loud bang sound came from the door, it was blocked. I noticed that Chica must've put some objects to prevent us from coming out.

Truly my sister was a genius!

I needed to say my thanks later, as I have much more pressing issues to face with Mangle. I asked her if there were any issues regarding my placement in the restaurant, she responded, **"I don't hate you, I just don't like the way the customers are pushing us together and stuff..."**

I then interrupted her by asking, **"What is the issue with the customers wanting to get us closer together? Weren't our old versions meant to complement each other?"** She replied, **"That was before our existence, besides don't you believe that it's useless to have a relationship like this, with one another?** " Once again she raised a fine point, I was about to retaliate until the door had been opened by a sweaty manager.

"Whew, whoever put those chairs in front of the door, must've been one heck of a body builder and-" he stopped talking all of a sudden and merely stared at me and Mangle. He slowly began to smile and embarrassedly said, "Uh...Hey guys! Nice to see you two getting close and stuff, I'll be on my way preparing my fanfic- I mean, uh... paperwork. See ya!" He then went to his office skipping along the way.

I turned to my sister to continue our talk but she began cooking which was odd since it wasn't required for us to cook unless necessary since there were chiefs hired for that. I asked, **"Why are you cooking? The restaurant doesn't have that many customers yet,"** she answered, **"It isn't for a customer, it's for a...friend,"** she resumed cooking and didn't look my way as I went out the kitchen.

I asked my brothers about the _'friend'_ our sister had been talking about. Freddy said, **" Well, gee! We have so many friends that I can hardly count. How about you, Bonnie, do you know anything about the friend our little sister has been talking about?** " Bonnie began to think and said, **" Oh! I think it might be 'Him,"** I then asked, **"Who's 'he'?"**

My brothers had looked at me in shock and Freddy asked, **"You weren't informed of the night guard, weren't you?"** I shook my head, I did not know about any night guard in the establishment. Freddy continued, **" Well he's a fine young lad, kinda short but he punched Mangle's eye out due to panic..."** He couldn't continue as I began to feel to anger towards this 'night guard' for damaging my sister's optic system.

 **"Woah, buddy calm down, we were the same as you until he gave our sister a gift."**

 **"A gift?"**

 **"Yeah, gave Mangle the small head as a sorry gift,'** I was shocked someone that could fix and repair us that person must be amazing.

 **"When does 'he' arrive?"**

 **"He'll arrive around 11pm."**

I had been waiting since afternoon for this moment and now that it has come, I needed to prepare myself for the man who would protect us from the night.

The door had opened and came a man who wore glasses and had earphones hanging from his neck, he was also wearing a slightly tattered scarf, he did not appear to hold any firearms and his appearance was not at all threatening. Which was amazing since a person who was ordered to protect us would require some firearm or at least have some sort of a threatening presence but this man had protected my siblings for a month without assistance, which was a feat on its own. Truly this man must be feared.

Mangle immediately came out of her hiding place and offered to him a pizza, he took the pizza and said, "Not bad but, you could avoid burning the pizza too though..." My sister began to look saddened, I nearly jumped on the man until he began to pat my young sister on her head and told her, "Hey, don't be like that, a lot of people told me that I was horrible at cooking and now look at me, I'm still horrible at cooking..." He looked to the floor depressingly after he had said this.

Mangle began to laugh at this man's words and simply told herself to try again, then thanked the man for his criticism on her pizza. The man turned to me and said, "You must be Foxy, my name's Minato Sasei. Pleasure to meet you," he shook my hand and then went off to his office.

Truly this man was to be feared but...you know... **Somethings were just built to be feared.**


End file.
